<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Sneezes by Crollalanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302009">Three Sneezes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza'>Crollalanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early, Kuroo hopes this means more time to spend with his boyfriend. But Daishou's sneezing appears to put paid to that, especially as he blames Kuroo's shampoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day Lockers 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Sneezes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts">ellipsometry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for winnie (ellipsometry) for the Valentine's Day lockers event. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dumb argument—not even one he could class as an argument. More a … a … spat, Kuroo guessed. A dumb spat.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is what it is. </em>
</p>
<p>He stared gloomily into the mirror, pulling a comb through his hair. Which stuck on a tangle. So he tugged harder, wincing when the teeth finally cleared a path through his hair by virtue of pulling out the knot.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe Daishou had a point. He <em>was</em> too used to leaving his hair to the caprices of the elements and letting nature have its way, but he hadn’t done anything different with his hair. Nothing at all!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Atishoo”</p>
<p>It was his third sneeze of the morning, and the one that finally roused Kuroo from his sleep.</p>
<p>“Ahh, you love me,” he croaked.</p>
<p>“Did I wake you?” Daishou asked, his voice not sweet in the slightest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh-kay, something’s up.</em>
</p>
<p>“Uh... Sort of … Doesn’t matter, I have to get up in …” He stared blearily at the clock and sighed  “-an hour anyway. You coming down with a cold or something?” he asked solicitously.</p>
<p>“Or something is the right word,” Daishou replied.</p>
<p>He sounded waspish, and in the grey light of the early morning, Kuroo could see Daishou’s eyes were a little puffy and reddened.</p>
<p>“Want me to make you a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “I’ll get water. Need an allergy tablet.” He slithered out of the bed, grabbed his tee shirt from the floor and wandered off to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Oh … well that wasn’t quite the start to the morning Kuroo had wanted.</p>
<p>Daishou returned with a glass of water and rather pointedly pushed out a tablet from its blister pack, knocking it back with a slug of water.</p>
<p>“I thought it was cats you were allergic to,” Kuroo muttered.</p>
<p>“So did I.” Suguru’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t have one that you’ve not told me about, have you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “Must be something else then.” Then he shook his head, as if clearing it, and then his downturned mouth became a smile. “I’ll be all right soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh … then in that case … to celebrate your first night staying over in my new apartment…” Kuroo murmured and nipped Daishou’s shoulder. “Why don’t we make the most of this early hour?”</p>
<p>“Well, as you ask so nicely,” Daishou whispered, settling back into the pillows and then arching into Kuroo as he nuzzled down from his neck to his chest.</p>
<p>“Aatishoo!” He pushed on Kuroo’s chest. “OUT!”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s your hair! Your bloody hair and whatever product you put in it! It’s…AATISHHOOO!”</p>
<p>“I don’t put product in my hair,” Kuroo retorted.</p>
<p>“You must. It’s tickling my nose and AAAAATISSHHHOOOOO!” He shoved Kuroo harder. “Get out, my eyes are watering!”</p>
<p>“OUT? This is my apartment!”</p>
<p>“Bathroom, then. Go and have a shower and wash out whatever that is in your hair!”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing—”</p>
<p>“OUT!” Daishou yelled and threw a pillow at him. “You clearly don’t take proper care of your hair and overuse hairspray to keep it vertical.”</p>
<p>“Hey, this is unadulterated Kuroo Tetsurou and it’s never bothered you before!”</p>
<p>But he left all the same, slipping into the bathroom before Daishou threw something else.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I don’t use product,</em> he thought mutinously. <em>Not like that snake.</em></p>
<p>But it must be pretty miserable to have a streaming nose and eyes, so with a resigned sigh, he stepped into the shower.</p>
<p>Daishou had brought a sponge bag with him. So just in case it <em>was</em> Kuroo’s  shampoo making him sneeze, he rifled in that, found a tube of something and squeezed it into his hand.</p>
<p>“What the?!” Whatever it was, was not washing out. He reached for his shampoo, but the bottle was empty. Soap? Shower gel? Could he use them? Deciding against it, he turned the water temperature up higher, and hoped the gloop would dissolve or wash away with the sheer force of the spray.</p>
<p>But when he stepped out, one towel around his waist and rubbing his scalp with another, he found nothing had washed out. He ran his fingers through his hair, surprised they’d slipped through so easily. Maybe it was conditioner or something?</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said re-entering the bedroom. “I’ve blasted whatever it was off me. Am I forgiven?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Daishou gazed up at him, and even from the distance of the door to the bed and in the half light, Kuroo could see his eyes were still streaming.</p>
<p>“Do you need something else?” he asked and rushed over to Daishou’s side. “You look awful!”</p>
<p>“No, I’b fine.. it’s ….” He stared at Kuroo. “What hab you done to your hair?”</p>
<p>“Washed it. Used some of your shampoo, so you won’t be allergic to me, but that’s not important right now. Do you need to see a doctor?”</p>
<p>“The anti histabine will kick in soon,” Daishou said, a little mournfully. He reached out and ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “I don’t hab shabpoo here.”</p>
<p>“It was in your bag.”</p>
<p>“Oh… that was wax.” He smirked. “You’re going to be as slick as be, but I’b not sure I like it. You’re not Kuroo without your sticky up hair.” Getting to his feet, he walked across the room to pick up the pillow he’d thrown and clutched it to his chest.</p>
<p>“So…” Kuroo said and reclined on the bed, “if you’re okay, then can we get back to … uh … business?”</p>
<p>Daishou smiled slyly. “What an excellent idea, I’ll just—AAATISSHHOOOO!”</p>
<p>“No, no nooo, you can’t blame me for that. I’m nowhere near you!” Kuroo exclaimed, and ducked before Daishou threw the pillow again.</p>
<p>But his boyfriend was standing stock still, pillow in his hand and held gingerly to his face. He gave a sniff. “Did you put clean bedding on last night?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wanted it to be nice for us,” Kuroo replied, a little defensively.</p>
<p>“Ughh… it’s fabric conditioner,” Daishou replied and snuffled. “I guess staying ober hasn’t helped as I had a long exposure.”</p>
<p>“I will wash everything immediately!” Kuroo declared and began to strip the bed.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, you could…” Daishou replied, trailing off. “Or…”</p>
<p>“Or what?” Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“You hab a new sofa, don’t you? We could easily bove.”</p>
<p>“Oh … yeah …” Kuroo smirked, got off the bed and hauled Daishou towards him. “Come on, let’s christen it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I discovered when writing this that there's a superstition in Japan that one sneeze means someone's talking about you, two indicates bad luck and three sneezes shows someone is in love. Mulitiple, however, means they have a cold</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>